A Virus
by CelTakerCena
Summary: A virus was spread..and Optimus went in to stop it from spreading Optimus x Arcee (Short story)
1. Chapter 1

**A virus had spread...and Optimus went to stop it...**

* * *

 **Optimus Prime P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I can. Magnus was hurting so I have to help him.

"Come on…brother…let's go" I said

I lifted him up and we all left running. A virus was spread around the factory where we were at. They are sealing the factory. We have little time to escape.

Everyone tried running to the exit.

"Come hurry up!" I yelled

I have no idea what happen. The things they work on are sealed. I think someone must have dropped them; or mistakenly open the seal.

The alarm went on; warning everyone to get out.

"Prime…what do we do?" asked Ratchet

"Right now…we have to evacuate…" I said "Help others if you can…" He nodded and ran for it. I held on to Magnus as we ran for it.

Arcee was reading a book at the house. She heard lots of commotion; and lots of yelling. Arcee then gasps as she heard the alarm.

"Optimus" she whispered as she ran towards the factory. People were running towards the place to help the others.

Arcee grabbed someone's arm.

"What is happening?" she asked scared

"A virus just spread…a deadly one…they have to evacuate before the factory seals"

"But…" she cries out "Optimus…"

She ran towards it but was stopped by the guards. "No one is allowed to enter…it's a danger zone…"

"No…my husband is in there!" she cried out

Magnus and I tried our best the doors are locking. Magnus managed to run and we ran for it.

"We don't have much time" I yelled

The doors are slowly sealing now. We made it to the exit and we ran for it. The factory sounds the alarm.

The shield started forming and was heading down; around the factory. People managed to make it. We ran for it…the shield is going down quickly. The alarm kept on sounding.

"Optimus!" yelled Arcee

"Arcee…get back" I yelled

"Baby…hurry" yelled Arcee

The shield was inches to the ground. Magnus slide; and slide along with him. Magnus barely makes it as I was stuck behind the shield.

"NOO!" yelled Arcee

"Brother…" yelled Magnus as he tried to break it. "NO…"

I went to my knees and stared at Magnus.

"No…" Magnus kept on punching it. Arcee came along and kept on hitting with all her force. I looked around; lots of workers didn't make it.

"Leave me…it won't break" I said

"No…brother…I will not…" yelled Magnus

"Please…"

"No…Optimus we will get you out…there's got to be a way" cried Arcee

"It's no use…the virus will spread…I don't want to get ya'll sick…" I said

Magnus tried his best to break a piece but he was shot down by the guards.

"Brother I can't leave you…you have never left me…" Magnus cried as he got up to his knees; he was hurting.

I placed my forehead on the glass shield and Magnus did the same. He was crying now.

"I need you"

Arcee joined in. "You can't leave me…"

"There's got to be another way" I said.

Arcee placed her hands on the shield and I placed it over hers.

"I love you Arcee..." I said. She shakes her head. "I love you..."

Magnus started hitting the shield again.

"Brother...stop...you are only hurting yourself" I yelled

"I can't..." he cried "I can't"

I cried along with them. We sat there for a long while.

"You guys will live strong for me"

I looked at the other bots that were on my side. They were kneeling down with their families on the other side. I then realized something.

"There is…a way" I said

I got up and ran back in.

"NO OPTIMUS" yelled Magnus

"Optimus…NO!"

I ran back trying my best to go through the sealed doors. I broke each of them. I went to the laboratory.

A red smoke was arising quickly. I opened it and the red smoke hits me. I coughed a little and grabbed the container.

I twisted it and the red smoke started going in. I coughed and I got the rest. I placed one of the containers on the air conditioner and started vacuuming. The red smoke started disappearing and went back to the seal containers.

I stopped it. The virus was back in. My spark was hurting now. The virus got to me. It was tearing me inside out.

The alarm went off and the shield open slowly. The bots came running to their families. Magnus and Arcee ran inside.

"Brother…" he yelled

One of the medics stopped him. Arcee went passed them and ran to Optimus. I was dizzy…I couldn't feel anything. I fell to my knees and went straight down.

"Optimus…" I heard.

"Arcee…" I groaned

She hears and stands next to the door. "Optimus…"

"Don't go near him" yelled one medic

"No…let me go…" Arcee yelled

"He has the virus…he is infected" said the medic

I groaned in pain as my spark was slowly running. Arcee was pushed back and the medics with mask and suites helped me up.

Magnus ran in but was tackled down.

"He is infected we can't let anyone touch him…"

I can feel the metal being rusted. I coughed out some energon. I was hurting.

Arcee was crying as she was holding on to Magnus.

* * *

 **Arcee P.O.V**

He was lying on the berth. He was strapped in with every support they have. He was breathing slowly. The room is locked; no one is allowed to go in unless they have those suits.

Magnus and I wore them and went inside to him.

"Optimus…" I whispered

He just slowly opens his optics. "Arcee…he moans…"

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Not well…" he answered "I can't feel anything…"

A tear fell down. I held his hand tightly.

"You save all those people" I whispered

"That's what Primes do…" he said

"But a Prime can't leave us" I cried

"Brother…remember when we were kids…you promised you will be by my side…forever"

"Yes…I still am…"

"You have to get better…" Magnus cried

"It's a virus Magnus…" said Optimus "But I'm still fighting for you two…"

Magnus kneels down and held Optimus hand. "Don't leave my brother…"

I cried out. "Optimus…you will get well soon…"

* * *

I stayed with him; every single day. I hadn't move for a long while. I yawned as I see his spark glowing. It was very bright.

I shielded my eyes. The light slowly faded and I looked at Optimus. His color came to normal. He was breathing normal.

"Arcee…" he smiled

I smiled in relief. He is all better now. The matrix of leadership helped him. I hugged him tight. I got up and took off my mask.

"Arcee…what are you doing?" yelled the medic.

I took it off and smiled. Optimus sits up and kisses me.

"I'm so glad you're okay" I whispered

"I'm fine…" he said with a smile.

I hugged him tight. Magnus runs in and hugs Optimus; pushing us both towards the bed.

"Brother…" he cried

We all stayed in this position in a very long time.

* * *

 **Optimus x Arcee (short story)**


	2. Chapter 2

**More to the story. Sorry it took a while.. hehe sorry**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

It's been ten years since the whole virus incident. I'm glad nothing like that has ever happened again.

The virus is always sealed; only the strict professor is allowed to test on them. The factory was built up and was cleaned out the next week.

Now a days; others get sick by other sickness but not as deadly as the original one. The years went by smoothly; nothing have occurred to make anyone panic.

As a Prime; I have to keep everything in line. The bots struggle because of that incident. They have asked me if it will ever happen again. I always come up with the same answer.

"No…it's been ten years…nothing like that will occur again…" I said.

I then thought about it. What if it comes back again; or spreads out widely. I don't think so. No one had ever made a mistake.

I hope it stays that way for a very long time.

* * *

….

Bee ran to his class; he is late. He stayed back talking to Smokescreen his friend. The bell rang.

"Oh man…" yelled Bee as he kept on running.

Bee barged into the class and they all stared at him.

"I'm sorry…I" said Bee "I was talking to a teacher…"

"Sit down" said the teacher.

"Yes…Mrs. Starlight" Bee said as he went to his seat. It was English class. Bee was now in second grade. He was born two years after the whole Virus incident. Bee is eight years old.

We have never told him about it; until he is old enough.

"Umm…Mam…" said one student "I was wondering what the whole virus thing is about?"

Starlight sighed "Alright kids huddle up…"

We sat down in front of her.

"Well later on today we are going to have a talk about that" she said "The whole second grade with come in with us"

Bee started writing on his journal. "A virus" he whispered

The whole second grade came in. The principal went inside.

"This is the year…where you will know about the virus incident" said the Principal. "It started out in a factory"

They all listened; wondering what happen. The parents did mention it but never told the story. They don't want to scare their kids.

"The whole factory was shut along with one Prime" he said "The bots were trapped inside that seal"

Bee looked up surprised.

"A red smoke was spreading so that's why the whole factory sealed up" he said "Until one Prime went back in and saved them all"

Bee raised his hand. The Principal told him to wait.

"I don't know what the Prime did…but he did save us all" he said "And he freed those who couldn't escape the seal"

The kids just gasp.

"That Prime is a hero…" one of the children said

"Do you know how it started?" asked the other

"No one knew how" said the Principal

Bee raised his hand again.

"Yes…Bumblebee" he said

"You said Prime…" said Bee "What Prime…?"

"His name was Optimus Prime" he said

"My…dad…" said Bee shocked

"Yes…he saved us"

Bee looks down and blinked a few times. "My dad…" he whispered

* * *

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

Bee school was over and he was walking down the hall. The kids are now looking at him. Bee just smiled and kept on walking.

"Your dad…is a hero…" said one of them

"Your dad is a Prime…" said the other

"Optimus Prime…you must be lucky"

Bee smiled and nodded.

Arcee was waiting for him at the end. Arcee smiled and waved to Bee. He ran to her and hugs her tight.

"How was your day in school…?" asked Arcee as they started walking to their house.

"It was fun…but they told us a story about the virus that occurred" said Bee

Arcee eyes went wide and nervously smiled. "Um…it did happen…but it was a long time ago"

"I know…but…Dad saves them all…and"

Arcee sighs and kneeled in front of him.

"How about when your dad gets home we will talk about it" said Arcee

"Were you there when it happen?"

Arcee sighs and nods. "Yes…"

Bee nodded "Okay…we will wait for dad then"

Arcee smiled and held his hand as they walk home.

* * *

I looked through the reports and see some improvement. The Elite guards are getting closer to their final test.

"Any news Prime?" asked Magnus

"Nothing…" I said "But some good improvement"

Magnus laughs out "Well…at least there is improvement"

"Yes…" I said. I turned around and I was hugged by Magnus. "A hug Magnus…?"

"Sorry…just wanted a hug" he said

I hugged him back. Magnus smirks and goes back to work. I went through my papers and I see the report of the virus. I stared at it; remembering what happened. I know it was years ago but it still haunts me.

I was hospitalized. It was a flash.

"Optimus…" I heard. I turned around and stared at the bot.

"A school wants to borrow one container of the virus…" he said. It was Steel. "They want to show a demonstration to the High school students"

I growled and looked at him.

"No…" I said

"Oh…come on…it will be quick" he said

"I said No…"

"Why…they really want to see it"

"Oh well…that virus is dangerous…" I said "I will not allow you to take a little to the school"

"If we show them they will know to be careful"

"I said No Steel…" I said "I don't care what you think or say…but I say no…"

"Fine…" he said "I just thought…it will be something cool"

"No…that virus is not cool…" I said "Just drop it…"

Steel sighs and stares angry at me.

"I'm sorry Steel…I know you always get what you want…but not this time…" I said "I said NO…"

Steel walks off angry and I shook my head. What is he thinking? I don't let anyone go near it; so why would I let him take it to school. I still fear that it will happen all over again.

It was seven. I packed up a few things and went home. As I walked by I see steel looking through the window. I went up to him.

"Leave!" I said

"Are you afraid of the virus…?"

I ignored him. I walked off and headed home.

I helped a few Bots with their chores. I made to my house and went in.

* * *

,,


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

"Dad…" I heard. I smiled as I see him running towards me. I picked him up and hugged him tight. I put him down and he runs to the table.

Arcee came up and kissed me.

"My love…" I said

"My mate…" she smirked as she kissed me.

She drags me to the kitchen and looks at with worry.

"Something wrong…?" I asked

"Um…Bee knows about the whole Virus incident" she said "The whole school now knows it"

"Great…"

"He knows…that I save them…"

"Yes…" she said "He has so many questions"

"Of course…"

I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the table. Bumblebee smiled and took out his journal.

"How was your day at work?" he asked with a big smile. I raised any eyebrow but then smiled.

"It was busy…" I said "But all good"

"That's good…" he said "Um…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing"

"Umm…today we heard about the whole virus incident" he said "And I have a few questions…I want to ask you"

"Of course…" I said.

"Were you trapped….or what trapped you" he asked

"It was a big seal. It covered the whole factory. It is an emergency seal in case something like the virus spreads out"

Bee nodded "Okay…how come you were trapped?"

"I couldn't make it" I said. I choked up a little and looked at Arcee. She was giving me a smile; telling me it was okay.

"Why…?" he asked

"Your uncle needed help…so I helped him and he managed…to make it but I was too late"

"What happen to Uncle Magnus?"

"When the alarm went on the other bots panicked and dropped loads of metal and it landed on his leg"

"Oh…Okay…was the seal unbreakable?"

"Yes…no one can break it" I said

Bee nodded and took a minute to let it all sink in.

"Do you know how the virus spread..?"

"I was told that someone didn't close the container right…so someone bumped it and it fell" I said "But we are not sure"

"How did you save them?"

I blinked a few times. "I went back into the factory"

Bee gasped and went closer to me. "Did you get infected…?"

"Yes…" I said as I looked down. "It was the worst thing that can happen"

Bee hugged me and cuddled with me. "And then what happen?"

"I used a vacuum to seal the virus…" I continued "And then everybody was saved; the seal open and everyone reunited with their families"

"What happen after that?" asked Bee

"I don't remember…" I said "All I remember was collapsing on the floor…hurting"

Arcee sat on my lap.

"He was sent to the hospital…" she said

I hugged her tight.

"We almost lost him" she cried. I held her close. Bee blinked a few times and got on top of Arcee.

"Dad…you are a hero"

I smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"Now go on up and sleep" I said

Bee smiled and left running but he came back and kissed me.

"I love you" he said as he ran off.

Arcee then kissed me. I smirked and carried her to our bedroom. I closed the door and smirked.

"Oh Optimus…" she whispers as she winked.

I lay her on the bed and I kissed her. I hovered over her; and smiled as I licked down her neck.

"Umm…" I whispered

"Make love to me…" she moans

"My love…" I smiled as I kissed her.

* * *

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

I groaned as I heard the phone ring It was three in the morning. I tried to move but Arcee head was lying on my chest. She groans as she turns around. She looks beautiful and this night was amazing.

"Hello…" I said

 **"** **Prime…someone busted in the factory" said the bot**

"What…?" I asked

 **"** **Don't worry we got him…come here quickly"**

"I'm on my way" I said

I got up; kissed Arcee went to the factory. I walked in and see three security guards standing with one man handcuffed; it was Steel.

I sighed and "Why…?"

Steel sighed "I just wanted to…"

"Don't tell me you came to get the virus…" I said

"No…I…"

"Don't lie to me" I growled

"Okay…yes…I wanted to study it some more…and I wanted a little bit"

I shook my head "No one is to go near that virus…"

"I know…you said that already…" he rolled his eyes

"Then why don't you listen?"

He looks down with anger.

"What shall we do with him?"

"Lock him up" I said as I turned around to walk away.

"What…!" he yelled "No…you can't do this…"

"I hope someone can bail you out…but for right now…I want him locked up"

The security dragged to the Elite guard station. I walked to the room with the virus contain.

 _"_ _Optimus NO!" yelled Arcee. I pounded the glass; wanting to break free._

 _"_ _I will not leave you brother…you never left me" yelled Magnus as he started pounding the glass._

I blinked a few times as the flashback came back. It's still a nightmare. The containers are stilled locked and sealed. We keep them here because there is no other safe place to keep it.

I walked out of the factory and I see Wheeljack and Bulkhead now being the security guards. I walked passed them.

"You guys stay safe…" I said

They nodded. I made it home. I got a glass of energon and then went on to sleep. I cuddled up with Arcee. I closed my eyes gently.

 _"_ _The whole school got infected and no one is allowed to go out"_

 _"_ _Bee" I yelled_

 _"_ _Dad…" he started coughing as he fell slowly to the ground._

 _"_ _No…"_

I got up gasping and yelling out. Arcee gets up quickly; hugs me tight.

"What's wrong…?" she asked

"Just a bad dream…" I groaned

She nodded and lies down. I placed me on her lap and rubbed my helm.

"It's okay…" she said "It was only a dream…"

"I know…" I whispered as I slowly went back to sleep. I could feel Arcee still rubbing my helm. I smiled as I felt relaxed.

* * *

Bee was heading to school; along with Arcee. She always walks him to school. She kneels in front of him.

"If they ask you about the whole virus thing…tell them you don't anything…" said Arcee "It was a really hard time for us"

Bee nodded "Okay…"

He then ran to the elementary building. Arcee smiles and walks back.

"Hey Bee…" said Sideswipe along with Smokescreen and Strongarm.

"Hey guys…" said Bee

"Did you hear?" asked Smokescreen

"Hear what…?" asked Bee

"That…Steelers dad got arrested" they said

"Really…? I didn't know that" said Bee

The bell rang and they headed for class. Bee set his backpack down and went on to studying. It was lunch time. Bee sat with his friends until someone came and pushed him down.

"Hey…" said Bee with anger

It was Steeler. He was angry.

"What was that for?" asked Bee

"You dad…arrested my dad" he yelled

"What…I didn't know that?"

Steeler picked him up and punched him. Bee got tired and tackled him down. They both started fighting.

"Hey…hey…" said one of the teachers. "Stop it right now…"

One teacher grabbed Bee while the other grabbed Steeler.

"Both of ya'll to the principal office now"

They were dragged to the office and both sat there waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Arcee was cleaning the house as she heard a phone ring. It was close to school being over.

"Yes…" she answered

 **"** **Mrs. Prime Bumblebee is here at the principal office"**

"Oh my…what happen?" asked Arcee "Is he hurt…is he okay?"

 **"** **He is fine…but he is in trouble"**

"Oh my…what did he do?" she asked

 **"** **Bee was caught fighting with another classmate"**

"What…he never fights…"

 **"** **Well he did…and we need both parents to come over now"**

"My husband…is very busy…I don't know if he can…"

 **"** **It's doesn't matter either both come over or he will be suspended"**

"I'll see what I can do"

 **"** **Okay…you have thirty minutes"**

Arcee nodded and hanged up. "Oh Bumblebee…your dad is going to be so mad at you"

She then dials Optimus phone.

* * *

I was writing some more reports of this day. I then heard my phone ring. It was Arcee.

"My love…everything okay" I said

 **"** **Yes…but Bumblebee is in trouble"**

"Wait…why?" I asked

 **"** **Bee fought with another kid and now he is at the principal office"**

"Bee…fought at school" I said

 **"** **Yes…and they want both parents to be there"**

"When…?" I asked

 **"** **Like right now…" she said**

"Oh…" I rubbed my head "Okay…I'll be there in a bit"

I walked out of my office and searched for Magnus.

"Magnus…I need you to watch over the reports…" I said

"Sure thing" he said "Why…?"

"Because Bee is in deep trouble" I said as I walked by.

Arcee was waiting outside the Principal office as I made it. I walked through the hallway and meet up with her. I gave her a kiss.

"Is he in there?" I asked

"Yes…" she said "Along with the kid he punched"

We both went in and the Principal stood up and shook our hands.

"Glad ya'll can come…" he said "I know you guys are busy but this is very bad; your son was caught fighting with another student"

"It must be a misunderstanding" I said "Bee would never hurt anybody"

"I'm sorry…we saw what we saw"

Bee was looking down.

"Have heard his side of the story?" I asked

"No…" he said

"Bee… Can you tell us what happen?"

"I was about to eat my lunch and Steeler pushed me down; and kept on punching me…" he said. I could see his eye damaged. "So I got tired of it and started fighting back"

I looked at him. He was nearly about to cry.

* * *

..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

"Bee…you know it's wrong to hit someone…no matter how mean they are" said Arcee

"But…he wouldn't stop hitting me…" said Bee "I had to do something"

I looked to the principal.

"It was a onetime thing…" I said "I swear it won't happen again"

He sighs "It better not…"

"Bee…you better tell him sorry for this trouble" I said

"I'm sorry…" he said as he looked down sad.

Arcee kissed his forehead.

"Prime…do you show Bee any violence around the house…"

"No…" I said

"Just wondering…"

I stared at him confused.

"You guys may go…" said the Principal.

We walked out of the principal office and we see Steel and his son. He gave me an angry stare and then looks at Bee.

"He is your kid?" he laughed

I ignored him and kept on walking.

"You can't protect him forever…" he yelled "Your wife is beautiful…"

I hugged her close to me along with Bee as we walked out.

"Who was he?" she asked

"He used to work at the factory but he got arrested and now he is fired" I said

"Oh okay…" she said

We got home and Bee dropped his stuff and sat down. I walked up to him and knelt.

"When I come back from work…" I said "We are going to have a big talk"

"Yes…dad…" he said as tears went down his cheek.

I whipped his tears.

"It's okay Bee…" I said "Things like that happen"

I kissed his helm and went off to work. I have to catch up with the work. Magnus smiles up and asked.

"So…what happen?" asked Magnus

"He got in a fight…" I said "But it won't happen again…"

"Bee is a good thing…I'm sure it won't happen again"

I smirked and looked at him. He just shrugs and gives me the report.

"It's the report"

"Good…and Magnus thanks"

"You're welcome" he said as he walked to his work.

I read over it and sighed as I see little improvement. It's odd…normally I see some result. I groaned as I went to the computer.

It was nine o clock. I kept on working and forgot about the time until Arcee called.

 **"** **Optimus…" she said "You coming home?"**

"Yeah…let me just save all of this" I said

 **"** **Okay…"**

I did so and headed home. I opened the door and walked to the kitchen. I noticed Bee was not here at all.

"Where's Bee?" I asked

"In his room…he still feels really bad about what happen"

"Oh…I'll talk to him"

"But first eat…"

She gives me a plate and I started eating. Arcee sat in front of me. She started reading a book. She looks so beautiful.

"What…?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"You're beautiful" I said

She blushed and kissed my cheek. I finished eating; Arcee picked up my plate and washed it.

"I'll go talk to Bee" I said as I kissed her.

I knocked at his door; I heard a noise and the door opens. I smiled down at him; he was looking straight down.

"May I come in?"

"Yes…Dad"

I walked in and sat down on his couch. Bee sat on my lap. I hugged him tight.

"Bee…how are you feeling?" I asked

"I feel really bad…" he said "I mean I hit the kid and you had to get out of work"

"Bee…" I smiled

"I was really scared at the principal"

"Bee you know you have to be punished"

"I know…but it's not fair he started the fight"

"I know it's hard…but the best thing to do is walk away" I said "And tell the teacher or asked for help"

"I didn't think that…"

"Because it was your first time"

"Yeah…it felt really weird…like I don't know"

"Yes…people go in fights to show who the stronger person…"

"But…?"

"It's not if you're strong or weak it's about if you will be wise enough to let it go"

"You're…right"

I laughed "Next time…if he fights with you again…you go to the teacher"

"But won't that make me look weak"

"No…" I said "It's the right thing to do"

Bee nodded.

"Bee its okay…" I said

Bee hugged me tight. "Thanks dad…" He kissed my cheek. He held me for a long while.

"Bee…?" I smirked.

"I just don't want to let go" he laughed

"Why not…?" I asked

"Because…I don't want to lose you"

I gasped and stared at the floor.

"Bee…I promise I will be with you" I said

He slowly fell asleep and I tucked him in. I kissed his forehead and went out the door. I closed it.

* * *

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

Arcee packed up everything for Bee. She smiled as she saw him running down the stairs.

"Where's dad…?" he asked

"He had to go to work early…"

"Why…?"

"Because something happened to the factory again"

"Oh…" said Bee "Is it bad…?"

"No…I think a machine broke a something"

Bee nodded and both walked to the school. Arcee kissed Bee and he ran to the building. Arcee turned around and walked back home.

Bee was standing in the hallway waiting for the teacher to get to class. She came and unlocked the door and went in.

"Okay Class…good morning…"

Bee took out his notebook.

The Principal walked around the building he spotted something red. It was flowing down the wall. The red liquid started smoking over it. The wall started to dissolve.

"What the…?" he questioned. He then gasped "Oh no…"

He ran as fast as he can. He got to his office closed the door shut. He had to warn everybody else now.

It was math class. Bee was working on a worksheet until a bell sound was made. Everyone thought it was a fire drill but the bell sounded different. The intercom turned on the Principal talked.

"Teachers…keep the children inside the room" he said "Don't leave the room"

Bee was getting scared now.

"I repeat…keep the children in the room…Don't leave the room"

The teacher went up to close the door.

"What is going on?" asked one student

The teacher just stood next to the window.

"I don't know…exactly" she said

The alarm went on now. Every single bot started running around in their rooms. The teachers tried their best to calm them down.

They are all worried of what is happening.

"Keep your children inside the room" said the Principal

"What is going on?" asked the teacher

The principal didn't answer.

The teacher got her phone and called him.

 **"** **A virus is spreading…"**

"What how?" she asked

 **"** **Someone brought it to the school and it dropped"**

"How do we get out?" she asked

 **"** **I don't know…"**

Bee looked out the window and see people running inside their room. He was now getting worried and scared.

"Dad…" he whispers.

* * *

I was standing outside the virus room talking to Ratchet. I had to get here early because someone broke in. I wanted some reports. I want to know if the viruses are still there.

I hope no one got them out of here. I walked to my room after Ratchet said he will check on it.

Magnus busted through the door and gave me a shocking look.

"Magnus everything okay…?" I asked

"Optimus…" he said "Part of the virus is gone"

"What…!" I yelled "I thought you guys check it all"

"The virus is gone…" he said

I got up and paced back and forth. I rubbed my head and looked at him.

"Optimus…there is more bad news…" said Magnus

"What…"

Magnus breathed in for second before he can say anything. He looked at me with worry and fear.

"Magnus…tell me…" I said now getting worried.

"The virus spread around the school…" he said

I gasped and stood still.

"The school is now on lock-down"

"Bee…" I cried as I ran out.

* * *

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

Bee looked around trying to see what's going on. The teachers sat there trying to keep the students calm.

He looked outside the window and he sees different polices driving around. He then sees Arcee running towards the school.

"Mom…" Bee pounded towards the window. "Mom…"

Arcee was grabbed by the guards and was held back.

"No…not this" she cried

All the parents were all circled up wondering if they can get their children back.

"You have to do something" yelled one bot.

"We can't" said one Police Bot "We don't know what to do…the virus is spreading out"

"The virus" yelled out Arcee "How in the hell did it get in the school…?"

"We don't know mam" he answered

The all huddled up.

"We have to seal them" they said

"No…you can't our children are in there"

"I know…but we can't let the virus spread all over"

Arcee sees Bee. She falls to her knees and looks at him. She was crying.

Bee placed a hand on the window. "Don' cry…"

"Arcee" I yelled. She gets up quickly and hugs me. "How are they?"

"They are on lock down" she said "They won't let them out"

"Is there a way to contact the Principal?" I said

"Yes…" she said as she gives me the number.

I dialed the number and waited for answers.

 **"** **Hello…"**

"You okay?" I asked

 **"** **Yes…"**

"Okay…I need to know if you seen the virus…"

 **"** **Yes…it was in liquid form and some little smoke…is around it"**

"Okay…do you know what happen?"

 **"** **No…I just found it on the sliding the wall"**

"Alright thank you…" I hanged up.

"What did he say?"

"The virus is in liquid form…and gas form…" I said "I won't be able to vacuum it"

"What now…?"

"The virus can spread through air and if you touch it…" I said. I started thinking on what I can do.

I paced back and forth and I see Magnus running. He stops in front of me.

"So…now what?" he asked

We then heard something crack. Wait the Principal said it was spreading down the wall. The building started to crumble.

"Oh…" I said "We have to get them out of there!"

The police looked at us weirdly.

"We have too…the building is going to fall if the virus keeps spreading down the wall…"

"We can't without affecting them"

"We can use the back side" I said. I then see Bee at the window pounding on it.

I ran to the school and entered the front door.

"PRIME" yelled Magnus

I busted the door down and fell down. I got up slowly and I see the virus dripping. It was now on the roof. Some of the drops came down and I dodged them.

I stopped at the principal. He opens the door.

"What do we do?" he asked

"I need you to lead them out…through the back" I tried saying.

"Okay…" He made the announcement and the teachers follows. I looked at the ceiling and see it crumbling.

"We have to hurry…" I said

"Did you get infected…?"

"No…" I said "We have to leave now"

The kids went through the back door and I followed behind them all. I looked at the ceiling again; it was crumbling and little rocks were falling.

I then see a line of virus. "Oh no…"

Bee ran up to me and hugged me.

"Dad…" he cried out.

"I'm fine…"

The walls crumbled made a little shake. The kids started going faster. Bee was next to me but I told him to run and catch up to them.

One pole fell down and almost struck us. We have to hurry; the virus is spreading quickly.

* * *

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

The polices finds the kids running outside and led them to safety. One side of the building fell down.

I checked the ceiling and heard crumbling noises. It was coming straight with the virus dripping.

"How can this happen?"

Bee gets hit by one of the rocks.

"Bee…" I yelled as I covered him; rocks keep falling down. I tried to pick them up so Bee can run. I threw the rocks to the side.

"Come on…Bee we have to hurry"

I picked him up and tried to run. The red smoke was getting closer to us. Bee was flinching because of his arm; where the rock hit him. I tried my best until a rock crumble down on my leg. I yelled out as it struck me. I can't walk.

* * *

"Optimus…come on…" whispered Magnus.

"Is that all the kids…" asked the police.

"No…I think that's everybody"

The police nodded "Alright…bring this place down!"

Arcee yelled out. "NO…you can't my son and my husband is in there!"

"I'm sorry…we have to destroy it…so the virus can be buried"

"Wait a little more time please…" yelled Magnus

"Time is what we don't have"

The police closed the doors. "It has to stay close…in order for the virus to stop"

"Just a little more second"

Arcee went down to her knees and prayed. Magnus waited.

* * *

The bomb was dropped in the middle of the hallway. I gasped as I tried to run faster. I limped but I'm not fast enough. My leg is killing me. I look at my leg and it had the red smoke.

No…I got infected. I looked at Bee and then at the ceiling.

"We won't make it…" I cried. I have to think of something.

We were getting closer to the door. I frowned and went to my knees.

"No matter what happens?" I said

"Dad…" he says.

"Don't come back for me…" I said "Promise me…you will run straight to your mom"

"I promise…" he said getting scared.

"I love you…" I kissed his helm and hugged him tight. "I love both your mom and you"

"Dad…We can make it out right?" he asked.

I looked down as tears flow down. I nodded.

"But Bee…Don't come back to me…" I said. "I love you…I want you to run to your mother"

"Why are telling me this…?" he asked

I shook my head. We heard an explosion and we felt a rumble.

We ran to the door; and we heard a loud explosion. I got Bee and threw him out the door. The door busted open and Bee landed on his side.

Bee yelped as he looked at the back door. I can't let him back in again. I have to close the door. He won't make it. I hope he runs to Arcee.

"NO dad…" yelled Bee as he started running back to the building.

"Stop…" I yelled.

"Bee!" yelled Arcee. "Over here…you won't have time to escape…"

"I told you to run to your mother…" I yelled

Bee tried to run back but I closed the door; so the virus won't spread out as the building collapsed.

"NO…" yelled Bee.

I held the door closed as I closed my eyes. Magnus covered Bee and both flew back by the impact of the explosion.

Magnus yelped as he landed hard as Bee landed on him.

"NO"

* * *

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

Bee hugged Arcee for dear life as he watched the whole school crumble down. He was crying on her shoulder; along with Arcee crying.

Magnus stared at the floor wishing Prime wasn't in there. His spark now hurting even more. The smoke and the fire drained down; everything is cleared.

The ambulance came and checked over the kids.

"Magnus…we found out who placed the virus…" said Ratchet

Magnus sighs and turns to him. "Who…?"

They dragged Steel towards him. Magnus gasped and stared with anger. He punched him down.

"You…you idiot…" he yelled "How dare you…what is wrong with you?"

Steel didn't answer. "I…"

"You got these kids in danger and almost infected them" he yelled

"I just wanted to scare…Prime's little boy" he said "I thought a little virus won't hurt anybody"

"You are stupid" yelled Magnus "I should just kill you now"

"But…everyone is safe…" said Steel

"Optimus was in there…and he never had the chance to escape…" yelled Magnus "You better hope we find him"

Steel sighed "I'm sorry"

"If we don't find him…you will be"

Arcee growls and kicks him. He yelps as he fell down. She started punching him with all she got.

"You…sick person" she yelled. Magnus held her back.

"Lock him up" said Magnus.

"Magnus we found Optimus" Magnus heard as he went off running. "Whoa…stop…Optimus is covered in the virus"

Magnus sighs and paced back and forth. "I never thought this would happen?"

The guys with suites got close to Optimus.

"His spark is still beating" they said

"We need to get him to the emergency now"

* * *

...

 **Arcee P.O.V**

We sat next to Prime. He was breathing extremely slowly. It feels like ten years ago when he was in the hospital but this time; he is struggling and more in pain. He was groaning and was flinching every single time.

He tried to speak but he can't. His whole body is destroyed; he was lucky the fixed him but the virus is deep down; flowing through his energon. It had been two weeks since they brought him here.

Bee was sitting on my lap. He hadn't said a word. We stayed there for a long while. Optimus jerks up and yelps; and he relaxes.

It is a scary sight. Until Optimus opens his eyes.

"I …love…you both" we heard. Optimus closed his eyes.

We then heard the heart monitor. It was slowing down. The noise beeping.

"No…" I said

The spark slowly faded until nothing was beeping. All we heard is the noise with no heart beating. I cried out and hugged him.

Bee started crying as he held his hand.

"Optimus…don't leave me please…" I cried hoping he will wake up.

"Dad…I need you…you said you will be with me forever"

I held his head to my chest and cried for dear life. "Optimus…"

We stayed like that for a long while. I want him to wake up; I want him to be with us. Bee needs him; we need him.

Bee cried out loud; he was sobbing as he held Optimus hand. The doctors came in and sighed.

"Our Great Prime is gone…" he said "I'm sorry…"

I never let go of him. Magnus was outside crying out as he hit the wall. He couldn't take the pain. I pulled back and carefully kissed him.

"I love you…" I whispered

Bee went up to him. "I love you dad…"

Bee's tear fell on Optimus helm. The doctor covered his body and we went outside. I wish this was a dream; I want him to be here; smiling down at us. Magnus hugged us both and we all cried.

We then started walking away. "Goodbye Optimus"

"I don't want dad to be gone…" he cries

"I'm sorry…" I said

Then something bright flashed. We covered our eyes as we see a bright light. We all ran to see what happen. We all stared in awe.

Optimus was floating in the air. A bright light flashes and we all fell back. Optimus was standing tall; he was looking around wondering where he was.

He looks at his hands and then looks down. He then sees us. We all had tears of joy running down our cheeks.

Optimus smiled his warm smile. We all ran up to him; hugged him for dear life. I never let go; Bee as crying on his shoulder while Magnus was hugging him.

"You guys are my life" whispered Optimus.

* * *

...

 **The end…**

 **I got the idea from BlueStar19. She wrote on the reviews. I liked so I wrote a story. I have made it longer and changed the idea just little. I wanted to put some suspense or something.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy..**


End file.
